Some Unholy War
by ErinHeartsSTR
Summary: Song fic to Some Unholy War by Amy Winehouse. RHr DH SPOILERS! Please R


A song fic of _Some Hunholy War_ by Amy Winehouse. I don't usually do song fics or think of doing them, but this song stood out to me. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**If my man was fighting,**_

Hermione didn't want this. She didn't want this war. She wanted it all to stop and things to be better. Fighting not required, Deatheaters gone, Voldemort gone, people alive again. She didn't want to fight, but if she had to, she would. She didn't want Ron fighting. She didn't want Harry fighting either. But they must. Well Harry had to, Ron could have stopped at moment at all. But he did. He was fighting along side both of his best friends.

_**Some unholy war,**_

This war was utterly pointless in her opinion. Voldemort wanted rule over the entire wizarding world, the Muggle world too if fate allowed it. Why pick a fight for the wrong reasons. If he was going to fight, don't let it be for purity of blood, but for good and evil.

_**I would be behind him,**_

But Hermione loved Ron more than anything. If he was going to fight, so was she. She would be beside him the whole time.

_**Straight shook up beside him,**_

Even if she had been nutters or delirious with pain, she would be there fighting. The fighting started. Hermione wanted it to stop. She was fighting with him at Hogwarts. Even though she had surely broken some ribs and seen people die. She would be there next to him the entire time.

_**With strength he didn't know,**_

Hermione ran up beside Ron. "Who are we going after?" she yelled over the noise of the battle.

"You aren't going after anyone, if you're hurt!" Ron screamed over the din.

"Oh yes I am Ronald Weasley," she had looked him straight in the eye. "Why don't we go for McNair? I saw him over by the Entrance Doors a second ago, hit with a stunner, don't know if I missed though."

'_Hermione you headstrong wonderful lady! Go back to the Hospital Wing so you don't get hurt. How is she still standing in that much pain?_' Ron thought. "Sounds fine by me!" he yelled back running towards the doors, Hermione right next to him.

_**It's you I'm fighting for,**_

The other was the reason they're fighting. If the other had died they wouldn't be fighting with nearly enough enthusiasm.

_**He can't lose with me in tow,**_

'_He wont go with me with him. Together we're invincible_.' She thought, hitting McNair with a Stunner, and then Ron getting him with a Reducto curse.

_**I refuse to let him go,**_

"Your aim is getting better Ronald," she said giving him a grin. They ran off towards the greenhouses to help Neville and Luna battle another Death Eater.

_**At his side and drunk on pride,**_

'_We can do anything when we're together, we're invincible. Together no one will pass us without feeling our fury_.' Hermione thought, shooting a stunner towards a stray Death Eater or six.

_**We wait for the blow,**_

We're sitting here waiting for Harry to come back saying he's won against Voldemort. What will happen? What will happen to us? What will happen to the rest of the world?

_**We put it in writing,**_

We were writing down the details of the battle, a document of history. The rest had gone to bed, exhausted. But Ron and I were still sitting there, still writing.

_**But who you writing for,**_

We don't want to remind anyone of this war but they must know. They must learn not to judge by blood, but by what's in people's hearts.

_**Just us on kitchen floor,**_

They were sitting together on the Kitchen floor of the Burrow, the week after the battle. They had declared them selves an official couple after the Final Battle and had been not far apart from each other since. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, her head against his chest.

_**Justice done,**_

The war was over. The final battle was done. The Golden Trio had lived and defeated the most evil, dark, wizarding force since the early days.

_**Reciting my stomach standing still,**_

Ron was reading what we had written so far. I think I stopped breathing, the memories were so bad.

"'Mione?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Are you okay? Hermione?"

_**Like you reading my will,**_

It was devastating hearing all of the accounts of the battle repeated. My heartbeat was sounding loud and thunderous in my ears, my face was flushed.

"I'm fine Ron," I say, looking up at him and smiling. I got my breath back and he picked me up. "I can walk!" I said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"Just trying to help dear," he said and smiled. He didn't have a shirt on. Freckles covered a toned chest that was slightly sticky with sweat. It was hot out and the Burrow didn't have air conditioning. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron even knew what air conditioning was.

_**He still stands in spite of what his scars say,**_

But it didn't matter the temperature. He was standing in front of her, in the flesh. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her lower back and they embraced. She could feel the scars against her body. Despite the scarring they were still both there. Them and Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, The Weasleys minus Fred, Much of the Auror Force, Bill and Fleur and so many others that had gotten through.

_**I'll battle till' this bitter finale,**_

She had her doubts, she admits, years later. What if I was the only survivor? What if Harry had died? What if Ginny, or Luna, or Neville had died? What if anyone else had died? We lost Moody, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Fred. We lost five of the most vigilant fighters on the force. We lost a famous Auror, a faithful House Elf, The last of the Marauders, his wonderful wife, a back-boneless idiot that was hopelessly in love with a married woman, and one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen and then the owner of one of the best joke shops in the business.

_**Just me, my dignity and this heart case,**_

If she had been alone in her final hours fighting for the better good and had died, she would have her self, her dignity, and Ron's love. She had to admit. She was a pitiful woman, hopelessly in love. She couldn't do anything about it and she didn't want to.

_**Yes my man is fighting some unholy war,**_

They weren't done fighting. There were still Death Eaters on the loose and homes and buildings had to be rebuilt. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all helping with efforts to rebuild shops, homes, and families. Families that had been separated by the war and helping them find each other again. Surprisingly enough, Draco had decided to help and had rounded off some good Slytherins. Hogwarts' wards had to be put back up, and it had to be re-staffed. Neville took a job as a Herbology professor after Professor Sprout retired and Draco had stepped in behind Snape. McGonagall had been appointed Headmistress, and the school had been declared safe again. Good wizards had gained control over the Ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been appointed permanent Minister of Magic.

_**And I will stand beside you,**_

None other than Rita Skeeter had publicized Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and for once, she actually wrote a decent article about them, consisting of mainly truths. The had stood by each other till' the end. Harry had cleaned out Grimmauld Place and now He and Ginny lived there.

_**Who you fighting for,**_

Every once and a while the Trio got together poured a glass of sherry, and talked about the days of their past. They were fighting for each other and the rest of the world. Every good man (and woman, Hermione quipped.) deserved to live after that horrible time.

_**I would have died to,**_

Hermione often thought about the turn about of the war. '_If Ron died, what would I do_?' Hermione had fallen so deeply in love with him after that kiss she didn't know what she would do.

_**I'd of liked to,**_

After many years of thinking about this, Hermione finally reached a decision. She reached this when she was five months pregnant with their first-born. '_I couldn't live without him. I would push my self into depression._' She never told Ron about this, but she found she didn't have to. They both felt the same way.

_**If my man was fighting,**_

She was glad they fought,

_**Some unholy war,**_

For something worth fighting for,

_**If my man was fighting.**_

If they hadn't been fighting, they wouldn't be where they were now.

* * *

I really liked how this one turned out!! Can't wait for feedback!! Please review, it makes my day!

--Airin


End file.
